mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 62: My Dark Twisted Pretzel Fantasy
"My Dark Twisted Pretzel Fantasy" was originally released on July 11, 2011. Description Instead of accepting and moving on from the fact that we missed last week's show to celebrate our freedom and heritage, we're just going to make-pretend that it's still last week. Which we're going to have to do every week until the end of time, we guess. We're not big on exit strategies, here. Suggested Talking Points The Zookeeper Collapse, Virginity Bandz, Malldate, Carrot Top Canary, Earth Girls are Easy and Deeply Submerged, Yu-Gi-Oh-Yeah, Stankadank, Cake Boss: The Dog Outline 03:02 - I had sex for the first time. How would my girlfriend feel if I told her this? She knew going into this relationship that I was inexperienced, but I don't think she knew the extent. I'll take my answer off the air. -- Sexed In Salt Lake 08:11 - I've been talking to this guy for a while, and it seemed like we were hitting it off. I got sick of waiting for him to make a move, so I just asked him out myself. I never asked a guy out before and as such, have never been responsible for the first date plans. So far, the plan consists of "doing something". Also I feel like that since I did the asking, I should be paying for the date, because that's what classy broads do, but I'm kind of broke. What's a cheap first date idea that won't make me seem completely lame? 14:07 - Y - Sent in by Jonny Wags, from Yahoo Answers user Mary Martin, who asks: My 17 year old son wets his pants when he laughs too hard; should he wear a diaper to Carrot Top's show? Carrot Top is my son's favorite comedian; he's 17 and loves to laugh and dreams of being a comedian. The problem is that once he starts laughing, he can't stop and often loses bladder control. He wants to wear a disposable diaper to the Carrot Top show. I think it's okay, but my husband thinks that if he can't control his bladder then he shouldn't go to the show at all. Who's right? 20:40 - I regularly get into an argument with a friend of mine about a habit of mentioning the reviews of a movie before I see them. An example being: 'I read a review' or 'I don't think that got very good reviews'. He argues that some should see movies themselves before they pass judgment. Who is right, MBMBaM? 28:05 - Y - Sent in by Adam Cole, from Yahoo Answers user Random Dude 1003, who asks: Is my little brother normal? I'm trying to be the person to explain to him any questions about puberty, but he doesn't want to know how to masturbate. Is that weird? 30:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Super Brophy Brothers. Personal message from Addy. 33:31 - Is it okay to take my shoes off in the office? My feet get very warm and even with powders and potions, I suffer. They're not odorous, just uncomfortable. I think this is reasonable to do under a desk. My friend maintains I am a barbarian. Please help, brothers. -- Gmail 40:47 - I am a guy in his early 20's and I have recently started using online dating. Withing a week, I've scheduled three dates with three seemingly very nice ladies. I've never been in this situation before and I'm not sure if this is impolite. I haven't mentioned this to any of the three girls I'm going on first dates with, and if I go on a third date with any of them I'll turn down the others. Is there a proper etiquette for this situation? -- Courteous In Colorado 44:01 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Emily W, who asks: Big, tough, dog names? please? i will be getting a big dog soon and i need a tough,sexy,hot name to go with it haha. male and female names are okay.. please no FLUFFY, or MR. SNUGGLES... it wont be amusing no matter how funny you think it might be.. i wont care, so really. some tough names for a tough dog :) thanks 50:59 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Rosales, from Yahoo Answers user Handy Leatherette, who asks: Hey! What's the best kind of pube comb to use? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Dogs Category:Lisa Hollifield